


It was her all along

by Arctic_Icicle



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, bored detectives, murders, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Icicle/pseuds/Arctic_Icicle
Summary: Murders in Midsomer were not uncommon when DCI Tom Barnaby was around. But now that he is retired, all the murders have just...stopped.





	It was her all along

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a short crack fic that I randomly thought of at stupid o'clock in the morning. Hope you find it funny, enjoy.

Tom and Joyce Barnaby had moved out of Midsomer a week ago. Ben Jones already missed them but he had a new boss now, DCI John Barnaby. Things had got off to a prickly start. Ben was grumpy and irritated that he hadn't been promoted and that his new DCI had a psychology degree. It wasn't helping that they were just stuck in the office with nothing to do. No murders, yet.  
  
Few more weeks went by and Barnaby's wife moved to Midsomer. She was lovely and quite like Joyce, Ben thought, but with better cooking he hoped. He and Barnaby didn't have much to do. They investigated a few armed burglaries and break in's but no murder cases, yet.  
  
It was strange. There had been no murders in 6 months. Ben had even expressed his concern to Barnaby who also thought it was odd, considering Midsomer's reputation. They had even considered just driving around the county looking for crime like normal PC's. There was still stuff to do but not murder cases, yet.  
  
Ben had never been more bored in his life. He transferred to CID for a reason, to solve cases, more specifically, murders. The problem was, there were no murder cases. It has now been 10 months. He should be pleased that no one had died suspiciously but he was so bored. Barnaby too was beginning to get a bit impatient with the murderers of Midsomer. Any day now there would be one, he hoped. Still no murders yet though.  
  
It was getting ridiculous. Barnaby and Ben had started making up their own little games in the office because there was nothing for them to do really. Some PC's caught them stuffing marshmallows into their mouths and Barnaby trying to balance one on his nose. Sure, there were cases to solve but not murder cases, yet.  
  
Barnaby and Ben had been working together now for a year and a half. They had got to know each other quite well and Ben felt like he was a part of the family. Their most exciting case to date was a missing person who wasn't actually missing at all. The missing person had accidentally locked themselves in the attic and couldn't get out. It was a good ending to the case but what Ben and Barnaby wanted was a murder case. There were none, yet.  
  
It was coming up to the 2-year anniversary of John and Ben working together. Tom and Joyce were coming to visit and Sarah was cooking, thankfully. They all sat in the garden eating and chatting away when Barnaby's phone rang. He answered it and he was in shock. He turned to Ben with excitement in his eyes  
"We have a murder!" He proclaimed.  
Ben shouted out "Yes!" And off they both went, leaving Sarah and Tom a bit confused. Joyce on the other hand, tucked into her meal thinking that she could've definitely cooked it better.  
  
A couple of hours later they returned. It was rather a straight forward case, open and closed. The murderer confessed out of shame and guilt but their motive was a little off, like they didn't want to do it. At least it was a murder case, the first one they had working together. Tom was surprised it was the first one. They continued to talk into the night.  
Tom and Joyce were staying the night. Ben said goodbye and left for his home. As Tom was in the bathroom, Joyce was on her phone, talking quietly to someone.  
  
“The next victim is...”


End file.
